


Nurse Bulma at Your Service

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Light Smut, Nurse Bulma, Patient Vegeta, nurse appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Bulma Briefs is assigned to the most difficult patient that she has ever encountered, but as she gets to know the hot headed detective, Vegeta, she finds herself intrigued by him.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 30
Kudos: 127
Collections: Dungeon Drabble Night





	1. Hospital

Chi Chi pushed the clipboard against Bulma’s chest, sighing with exhaustion, “Maybe you can deal with him better than me.”

Bulma’s brow furrowed as she took it from her to inspect it, “What are you talking about? I can’t just take one of your patients.”

Chi Chi rubbed the bridge of her nose, “Look, everyone here has tried to take care of the asshole. They either cry out of the room, or they have to be dragged out before they strangle him with a tube. You’re our last hope, Bulma.”

Bulma glanced at the chart, “Male, ethnicity: Saiyan, thirty-two years of age, arrived with a gunshot to the chest…” She glanced up at her friend, “How the hell did this happen?”

“He’s a detective, the idiot probably dived right into that bullet for fun,” Chi Chi said as she began to walk away with a wave. “Have fun, Nurse Bulma.”

Bulma sighed as she walked down the hall to wear the man was roomed, going over his chart as she went. He had been shot closed to the heart, and the bullet had hit an artery. He had been in a medically induced coma for three weeks before he was awakened, and now he had some therapy treatments to help him get his mobility back. Bulma reached the room and walked in to only be greeted by intense, cold ebony eyes that seemed to see through her. Bulma studied the man that was lying in the bed wearing patient pajamas. He was handsome, not in a traditional way, with sharp features: a strong jaw, high forehead and full lips. His brown-black hair whipped up into a flame and he also sported a widow’s peak. His lips pulled further down to frown at her, “What? Did you just come here to gawk? Or do you have something to say to me?” He barked with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He took in her appearance slowly and scoffed, “I thought nurses were supposed to wear scrubs, are you of the stripper variety? I didn’t think hookers were allowed in hospitals.”

Bulma raised a delicate blue brow and cocked her hip as she folded her arms under her breasts. Sure, she was wearing the traditional nurse dresses that just touch her knees, she prefered it and she added her own little flare to it with her thigh stockings and garters, but no one was supposed to see those. Yet, she was not going to be intimidated by this man. “You’d be lucky to afford me if I were a hooker, buddy,” she sassed at him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Then who the fuck are you?” He demanded.

“I’m Nurse Bulma, and I’m here to provide your care, asshole.”


	2. Caregiver

“This is ridiculous,” Vegeta grunted as he pushed against the weight of the leg press. His body was shaking from the small amount of weight, but he refused to admit that to his new nurse… Bulma.

“Even so, fucking do it, or are you going to keep whining like a pussy?” Bulma shot back as she stood beside him as a spotter. Vegeta clicked his tongue but kept at pushing against the weight. The woman was vulgar. Ever since the day she stepped into that room and he growled at her, she had growled back. It had been a week since she took over as his new nurse, and while the others were intimidated by him, she refused to back down. He glanced at her from his peripheral vision. She was a beautiful woman to be sure, with a heart-shaped face, big blue eyes and bow-shaped lips. Her cerulean locks were always up in an elegant coif under her little nurse hat, and she was always wearing that damn dress. The buttons were practically begging to burst apart at her generous breasts and wide hips, and a few times he caught sight of her garters when she had bent over for something. He could feel the tips of his ears already burning from remembering the sight and he grunted when accidentally locked his knees and the weight came down hard. “Don’t lock up. I thought a meat-head like you would know better than that,” she teased beside him.

Vegeta growled in frustration. He had enough! He didn’t need these weight strengthening exercises, he was going to walk if he damned well please. Vegeta brought down the weight and swung his legs around, “I’m done with this nonsense!”

“Vegeta! Wait!” Bulma reached for him just as he pushed himself up from the bench. His legs wobbled for a moment, and he only managed to take a couple steps before they gave out. Bulma reached him just as he crashed, and he fell on top of her on the padded mat. “You idiot! What were you thinking?”

Vegeta was huffing from the small exertion, but then her sweet perfume reached his nose and he suddenly felt his body calm. He didn’t know why, but whenever he ever got a whiff of her, he always put at ease. “Alright, I can’t help you up from this position,” she said as she patted his back and moved to turn them. Vegeta helped her as best as he could until he was flat on his back and Bulma was hovering over him with a gentle smile. “Hey, don’t push too hard.”


	3. Heart Rate

“Hey Bulma, want to go out tonight?”

Vegeta heard that insufferable male’s voice from outside his room. It was Nurse Yamcha, the most incompetant man to ever walk the earth, and he had a pension for flirting with anything that had a vagina. He especially liked to talk with Bulma, as though he had a chance with a woman like her. She was way above his league; she was intelligent, witty, bold, vulgar, beautiful….

_ Fuck! _

Vegeta shook his head. If he didn’t know any better he would think he was a love struck teenager the way he talked about her in his thoughts. Ridiculous!

“Sorry Yamcha, I’m working late tonight,” Bulma’s throaty voice reached Vegeta’s ears and he couldn’t help but smirk at her rejection of the fool. 

“Oh. Well, maybe next time,” Yamcha chuckled sheepishly.

“Maybe,” she replied back as she walked into Vegeta’s room with a tray that contained his lunch. She smiled when she saw him, “Hey Bad Man, hungry?”

He scoffed at her nickname, “What? Are you going to feed me that slop again that’s only edible to pigs?”

“Well, takes one to know one, right?” She gave him a cheeky smile and he snorted at her words.

“Be careful, woman, you could be arrested for slander,” he said as he watched her put the tray down.

She rolled her eyes, “And who’s going to do that? You? Where are you cuffs, detective? Or are you going to hold me down?”

Vegeta was suddenly filled with images of cuffing Bulma to the bed as he knelt between her legs that were wrapped around his waist, pounding into her with hard thrusts of his cock. Her dress would be parted, the buttons having flown everywhere from when he ripped it down the front and her breasts would bounce as he rutted into her, her sweet cries motivating him to go faster.

He jumped when he felt the cold metal of the stethoscope touch his chest and he looked up to see Bulma testing his breathing. Her face was so close, and he quickly turned his head away in fear that she would notice his thoughts. “Your heart rate is pretty fast, are you feeling okay today?”

“I’m fine!” Vegeta nearly shouted as he felt his cheeks warm.

“Oh? Were you thinking about something naughty then?” Her voice was teasing.

He whipped his head at her to glare, stuttering as he spoke, “I… I did not think of anything naughty!”

She giggled as she pulled back and booped his nose, “You're so easy.”

“Tsk!” Vegeta clicked his tongue in annoyance and his vision was filled with a tray of food. He was surprised to see a bacon cheeseburger and fries. He glanced up at Bulma who had a wicked grin and she winked lecherously.

“I had to get something for my special patient.”


	4. Sponge Bath

“I can do this myself, woman!” Vegeta grumbled as he held her hands away from him.

“Vegeta, it’s this or I hose you down in the shower,” Bulma grunted as she tried to pull out of his now strong hold.

Vegeta glared at her for a moment before releasing her, “Fine!”

“Such a baby,” she smiled when she heard him curse, taking his naked arm to scrub him down with the warm sponge in her hand. “You’ve made me so happy, Bad Man, I get to touch this hot bod of yours again.”

“Vulgar woman!” Vegeta snapped as his ears turned pinked.

She laughed at his words, she enjoyed teasing him too much and if she was being honest with herself, she had become attached to this grumpy asshole. She liked the way he talked to her. She wasn’t just some pretty face to him. He actually respected her and saw her as his equal. Bulma hummed a small tune as she took her time cleaning him, admiring his muscle definition and the way his olive skin contrasted with her own pale one. She felt his eyes on her and she glanced up to find that he was only an inch away from her face. She froze in place as they studied each other for a moment, and she held her breath when he suddenly moved forward and placed his surprising soft lips against hers. She gasped slightly when her lips tingled from the small contact and he pulled back with a hint of surprise on his face, but then he moved forward again to slant his lips over hers. Bulma’s eyes fluttered closed as his lips kneaded her own, his heady flavor filled her mouth and she parted her lips for more. His tongue suddenly swept inside her mouth aggressively and she moaned when he brutally captured hers. She felt his fingers slide into her hair to hold her in place as he devoured her like a starved man, and her hands found their way to his hard chest. 

“Paging Nurse Bulma, paging Nurse Bulma, you are needed at the nurse’s station.”

Bulma ripped her lips away to stare at Vegeta with large eyes and she pressed her fingers to her mouth. “I shouldn’t have done that,” Bulma quickly pulled away and dropped the sponge as she tried to leave the room hastily.

“Bulma!” She heard him call her name for the first time, but she didn’t dare go back.


	5. Injection

Vegeta was stalking the halls of the hospital wing he was stationed in, trying to catch a glimpse of blue hair, but he frowned when he couldn’t find her. Since that day of the kiss, Bulma had started showing up to his room less and less, and he even resorted to using the call button to get her to come see him for something trivial. He was now much stronger than ever, and it was all thanks to that woman, who made his heart race from a mere word that left those perfect lips.

“Now Goku, this won’t hurt, just stay still.”

His ears perked up when he heard her voice and slowly approached the room, carefully peeking inside to find Bulma talking to a large man in a bed with bandages wrapped around his head. “But Bulma! You always say that and it still hurts! I hate shots!” The large man whined, and his voice was irritating enough to make Vegeta grind his teeth.

Bulma sighed, “Would you rather I get Nurse Chi Chi then?”

Goku suddenly perked up at the name, “Is she here?”

Bulma blew out an exasperated breath, “I’ll go get her.”

Vegeta quickly moved away from the door and he spotted a broom closet beside him. He glanced around the hall to find it empty, and just as Bulma stepped out of the room, he grabbed her arm, pulling her with him inside the closet.

“What the fuck?” She yelled and he covered her mouth just as the door shut. When she saw that it was him, she glared murder at him and she yelled something against his palm.

“Quiet, woman, unless you want someone to find us,” he whispered with a knowing look, removing her hand.

“What the fuck, Vegeta!?” She whispered back harshly.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” he suddenly accused.

She looked taken aback, “I have not!”

“Don’t lie to me, woman. Since the day I kissed you, your time with me has shortened,” he stated like a fact.

Bulma huffed, “Listen, you’ve been getting better, and you don’t need much of my help anymore, that’s why I haven’t been around. And also, I shouldn’t have kissed you, you’re my patient.”

“I don’t care,” Vegeta snarled and suddenly surged forward to capture her mouth with his. Bulma made a sound in surprise, pushing against his body to try to get him to back down but he wouldn’t budge. His body was hard compared to hers, and she had been secretly wanting to feel him against her. She stopped pushing at him, letting her hands trail up his chest as he stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta groaned when she opened her mouth for him and immediately went for the attack, taking hold of her tongue in a heated dance. She moaned, pressing herself closer, feeling her nipples pebble and began to rub her sensitive breast against his chest. Vegeta took a fistful of her hair while his other hand found the curve of her bottom to rub his aching cock against her. She was perfect. She tasted sweet and fitted against him perfectly.

She suddenly pulled away to look at him with lust filled eyes, “This never happened.”

“Of course not,” he smirked and reached for her lips once more.


	6. Discharge

“How does it feel to finally be free of me?” Bulma said as she sat on the edge of his former bed.

Vegeta zipped up his duffle bag before he glanced at her, “Relieved.”

She punched his arm, “Jerk.”

“So, where do I have to sign my discharge papers?” Vegeta asked as he picked up his bag, not missing the subtle look of sadness that graced her features for a moment.

“At the nurse station, you know where it’s at,” she said as she stood.

“You’re not coming with me?” Vegeta asked as he followed her toward the door.

“I have other patients besides you, you know,” she laughed when she reached the door, but suddenly it was slammed shut. Bulma quickly spun around on him in surprise as he caged her in with his arms on either side of his head.

“Did you fool around with your other patients too,” he glared at her with a possessive look.

She scoffed in disbelief, “Of course not, you assh…”

She was cut off when he grabbed her and smashed their lips together. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around him and he lifted her up by her thighs, making her encircle his lean waist with her shapely legs. He turned around and walked towards the bed where he had played many fantasies of lying Bulma on it, taking pleasure from her sweet body. He carefully perched her on the edge and reached down to pull down his fly, his cock bouncing free. His hand went right for the mositened center of her sex, finding her lace panties soaked from her fluids and moved aside the fabric. He pressed the tip of his cock against her vaginal lips and slowly began to push inside her. She gasped against his mouth, undulating her hips for more of him until his thick girth was completed seated inside her. She withered on his cock, her body begging for more of him and he drew back to give a harsh thrust. She cried against his lips, and he slowly began to pick up the pace, delivering hearty blows into her slick canal. She felt heavenly wrapped around his length as he hammered inside her and he knew she was almost to release when her muscles tightened. He reached down between them to find her swollen bud and rubbed her furiously. Her back suddenly arched as she screamed into his mouth, her sex clamping down on him and he gave a gutteral shout when he felt his own release, spilling his semen inside her.

He pulled his mouth away to take in her flushed features while she panted and he brushed a strand of hair away from her forehead, “I’ll be waiting at the restaurant, you better be there.”

Bulma chuckled, “You can count on it, Bad Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you rogue for always being my beta! And also thank you areo_ian for your help! Please leave a comment! 😘


End file.
